Ascension to Human
by Void Walker
Summary: .AU. .Epic Fic. A war being fought since the stars were born, a plot millemia in the making. Gods walk amogst men in the shinobi nations, and a stroke of fate has choosen Hyuuga Hinata as the one who will put an end to eons of struggle. Slight Naruhina
1. Prologue

**Ascesion to Human**

**By **

**Void Walker**

**M for gore and slight sexual content**

**Supernatural/****Romance**

**Summary**: Kyuubi has always been an observer. For eons he watched, until a new creature entered his sight, one that held something that the animal god envied. So for centuries plotted and toyed with these curious cretures until one makes a mistake that would finally a change to the kyuubi, a chance to be human.

**Prologue**

In the beginning, the first humans were weak and powerless. They survived the rash world in witch they lived by constantly hiding from the beasts that roamed the land and using their natural cunning to hunt.

The first humans were nomads. They travelled constantly in search for food and water, and they formed tribes were the individuals lived in peace. It was a harsh life for the first humans but they were still innocent and naive. As their numbers and technology grew, they found more and more time to let their minds wander.

They learned to worship the elements that maintained them, and they learned, in time, to wield them, by pure force of their will. In order to be able to do such a feat, these primitive men had to work for decades to learn to control the raw power they gained by exerting their will upon the world.

Soon, men found many ways to unleash their inner power. Some focused so strongly in their religious beliefs that they were able to gain powers akin of those of their gods. Others learned to commune with the nature, becoming capable of manipulating life and sharing a bond with all animals, other learned to give form to their very emotions, and even tap into the forces of a mysterious world were the energy of all life went after death.

For ages the nomadic tribes prospered under the rule of those capable of performing this marvellous feats, but then it came a moment were the numbers of every tribe were so numerous that they began to compete for food and resources.

It was the beginning of the nomadic wars.

For centuries the various nomad tribes fought relentlessly, a bloody war were hundreds of thousands fought and died every day. Those among the tribes who were capable of performing any of the arts searched relentlessly for new ways to increase their power and give the upper hand to their people.

It came to a point were most of these individuals died, either in the war or performing experiments to increase their power. Soon most of the arts were forgotten, except two, whose practitioners developed to incredible extremes.

One were the spirit masters. The spirit masters had a bond with other worlds were the spirit of the dead went, and they soon learned the darkest, and most dangerous of arts, which almost ended with the destruction of all mankind.

They learned to summon the fearsome youkai, beings created by the darkest desires and ambitions of men, and whose thirst for blood and destruction was insatiable.

The spirit masters unleashed armies of these fearsome beings upon their enemies, and soon it seemed their tribes will be the ones to dominate all mankind.

But it was not to be. When all seemed lost the last practitioners of another art, the druids, found the ultimate source of power. The bijuus.

These incredibly powerful spirits were a mystery. Their power was undeniable, yet they were completely passive and incomprehensible. The bijuu's did not move, did not feed, did not breath. They were treated as statues and totems that the druids used to focus and increase their powers, sometimes even gaining the special abilities that much later will be recognised as the bloodline limits.

When the spirit masters found about this, they called upon the five youkai lords to destroy the source of the druid's power. Alas, only destruction came from this. The youkai lords rebelled against their summoners, and soon the armies of youkai were destroying the lands and slaughtering the humans.

The druids tried their best to make the bijuu fight the youkai lords, but the bijuu's remained as silent and unmoving as the first time they found them. It was only when the youkai armies began to destroy the bijuu's sanctuaries, that the world witnessed the power of the bijuu's.

The youkai were utterly destroyed in a single day, as the fire and lighting rained upon the unsuspecting youkai lords, and the armies were drowned by titanic storms and earthquakes.

In a single day new mountains were born, oceans were created, and the surface of the world was changed radically, into what would come to be the shinobi world

Peace came afterwards, for a time. The druids were wise rulers and they used the power wisely, ever fearsome of accidentally unleashing the bijuu's apocalyptic wrath upon mankind again.

But the peace was not to last. One of the smaller tribes discovered the hand seals, and with them the age of the nomads and the ancient arts died. The druids slowly disappeared, choosing the easy power that the hand seal granted over their ancient powers that demanded constant dedication.

The bijuu's were forgotten, and the hidden villages were established.

And so a new age of war and struggle began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dobe will you get a move on? We don't have all day to wait for you!" Said a black haired teen, with eyes dark as the night sky.

"What did you call me, Teme?!" screamed a very indignated blonde haired kid, dressed in a horrible yellow jumpsuit, and with mischievous blue eyes.

"You heard me dobe!" Responded angrily the black haired teen.

"Im going to kill you Fugaku-teme!!" Said the blonde haired young as he threw a punch at the aforementioned Fugaku.

The punch never connected, as he was grabbed by the neck by another black haired teen.

"Let me go Hiashi, I'm going to rip the bastard a new face!" started complaining the blonde.

"Drop it Arashi-san, you know better that anyone that your abilities are completely subpar as to be a challenge even for someone as weak as the Uchiha." Said calmly Hiashi, a raven haired teen with eyes pearly white.

"Who are you calling weak, Hyuuga?!" shouted Fugaku as his sharingan came to life.

"Who are you calling subp---thingy?!" yelled Arashi as he fell into the world's lousiest battle stance ever.

"I was just stating the truth." Said Hiashi calmly, but activating his byakugan in the process.

A soon as Hiashi said this all three teen were engaged in a free for all fight.

"STUPID GAKIS STOP IMEDIATLY." Screamed a white haired jounin with the symbol for oil on his forehead protector instead of the usual leaf symbol.

At once the fight ended, with a completely destroyed Arashi, a mildly scratched Fugaku and a barely winded Hiashi, who became the target for the combined glares of all members of Team Jiraiya.

"What? They started" Said Hiashi calmly.

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead.

"Someone grab the idiot, we have a mission." He said.

Again all eyes fell on Hiashi.

"What? Fine i get him..." he said as he grabbed the battered Arashi.

"I don't understand how he was able to even graduate..." said Fugaku to himself as he looked at Arashi.

"..." Jiraiya remained silent. In truth, Arashi was his favourite student, obnoxobius to the extreme, untalented, hot-headed...if it wasn't for him he would have killed himself after the first mission with two stuck up clan heirs.

Team Jiraiya reached the gates of the village, and they waited for a couple of hours for Arashi to awaken.

"Owww...damn bastards...you'll see...one day i going to beat all of you." He said as he awoke groggily.

"Keep dreaming dobe" Said Fugaku.

"Y-you bastard..." said Arashi weakly. He turned to look at Jiraiya.

"Oi! Ero-sensei, what are we going to do now?! Save an empire?! Defeat some demons?! Oh oh i know...we are going to find some ancient scroll with a technique that could destroy the entire world!" Said Arashi excitedly, completely forgetting his previous condition.

Jiraiya bonked the hyperactive blonde in the head.

"Shup up gaki. Okay...you trio of morons pay attention. This will be our first B rank mission, so if you screw this up one of you can end up dead or in the best case we will be performing D-rank missions until Orochimaru dates a woman." Said Jiraiya as the young gennins paled, knowing Orochimaru from the frequent conflicts between Team Jiraiya and the snake sannin and his crazed apprentice, Anko, and knowing that hell would freeze over before he dates any woman, let alone anything alive.

"I see i have your attention. We are to leave towards the forest 50 kilometres south west of the village were a great mass of bandits is gathering.

Our mission is two fold. We must scout the area and see if their numbers require backup to handle. If not, we go in, take care of them and return here to get pay. If they are too many for us to handle we will rendezvous with Chunnin Squad 29 and Chunnin Squad 12 that are patrolling the frontier with wind country to finish the mission, of course, if we can handle them alone Sandaime will probably pay more or even reclassify the mission A-rank"

"Any questions?" Asked Jiraiya.

Arashi raised his hand. "Umm...what did you mean by "taking care" do we...you know...kill them?"

Jiraiya sighed. It was a fair question. To all shinobi it came the moment were they had to take a live. Jiraiya had never liked it, but he was able to get over it...it was that part of the reason why he was training a gennin team instead of being part of the Anbu. In the end all aspiring shinobi reached a point were they had to kill, and it's a turning point in their careers and for team Jiraiya, that point had come.

"By taking care i mean either killing them or permanently incapacitate...it doesn't matter how you do it as long as you complete the mission." Said Jiraiya.

Arashi, being an orphan paled visibly, but Hiashi and Fugaku, members of much older clans and trained since they could walk were already mentally conditioned for the moment were they had to kill, and Hiashi already had his first kill in their second C-rank mission.

"Ok, let's get going." Said Jiraiya.

"Hai!" All three members of team Jiraiya said as they left towards their mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Jiraiya reached the point were they would start the recon part of their mission after a couple of hours of "ninja run"

Perched atop a three, Jiraiya started planning their next move with his team

"Okay... Hiashi, activate your Byakugan and give us a recount of how many there are"

Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan, and started to scan the area.

"There seems to be only about thirty...mmm...they seem to be armed with scraped weapons and they're chakra signature indicates that they are not shinobi." Said Hiashi.

"This must be an outpost...the mission report spoke that the numbers were above the hundred..." Said Jiraiya contemplatively. "You should be capable of handling this alone. Fugaku, you will lead the assault, use a fire jutsu to disperse them. Arashi you cover him. Hiashi use your byakugan to keep any of them from running or hiding. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"okay...GO!" Screamed Jiraiya

**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE**

Cried Fugaku as a great stream of fire fell in the middle of the camp, instantly turning to ash five of the bandits and making the rest start yelling and running in confusion.

Fugaku jumped in the middle of the camp as he stabbed a nearby man in the neck with a well thrown kunai.

Arashi followed shortly and they were quickly surrounded by a ring of twenty bandits.

The bandits closed on them at the unison with a battle cry and Fugaku started to effortlessly slash his way trough their ranks using kunais and sporadic fire techniques to conserve his chakra. Arashi on the other hand was locked in hand to hand combat with three bandits and was loosing ground rapidly. One of the bandits jabbed him in the gut with the hilt of his sword, and Arashi watched in horror as the bandit was about to chop his head of, when he felt a wetness on his face.

"IDIOT, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME FIGHTING HAND TO HAND! USE YOUR KUNAIS" Shouted Fugaku as he slashed the neck of Arashi's attacker, spraying the blonde gennin with blood.

Arashi was froze, and hadn't it been by Jiraiya's intervention he would have probably been killed.

Jiraiya cursed as he saw his pupil frozen.

"Damn blonde is too soft for his own good"

**Kuchiose no Jutsu!**

He called and three armoured toads jumped into the fray. The battle ended quickly as the toads disposed of the bandits with their great swords.

Arashi couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He had always wanted to be shinobi but this was too much...the vacant look of the men as they fell, the blood on his face...he wasn't ready.

As the sounds of battle died and he saw the bloodied clothes of his teammates as they tried to talk to him, as he saw the bodies lying around him he ran...he ran into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Were is that dobe going?!" asked Fugaku as he tried to ran towards him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We will make camp here...tomorrow we will search for him." Said Jiraiya with a stoic face.

"But you said there are more bandits! He could get killed!" said Fugaku.

"I already took care of the rest. Hiashi is finishing the stragglers as we speak."

"But...but" stuttered Fugaku...he didn't really like the blonde but it was a fellow leaf shinobi after all.

"He needs time to sort his thoughts...tomorrow we'll go with him and we will hear his decision." Said Jiraiya

"Decision?" asked confused Fugaku

"If he wants to keep working as shinobi"

Arashi ran and ran whit his eyes closed trying to clear the images of the carnage from his mind. It was too much for him, he didn't have the conditioning to kill of his teammates, he wanted to be a shinobi to help protect the village, not to be a murderer.

After what seemed hours of running he finally stopped, and broke down crying on his knees

"im really am a dobe after all…how could I freeze like that? Its bad enough to be the most untalented gennin of my generation…but they trained me…I knew this would come eventually…" said Arashi to himself while sobbing.

It was true, Arashi had passed more for the sake of having full teams this year than for his skills. His taijutsu was terrible, he was completely incompetent at genjutsu, and he only started to learn ninjutsus different from bunshin and kawaramiri after being put in jiraiya's team, yet his chakra reserves were pitiful compared to most graduates who had been training whit their clans since they could walk, thus developing their control and chakra much more than him.

He tried, he really did, but being an orphan and having no legal guardian made it hard for him to pay for the equipment he needed, and even then he had to work several hours a day in a small ramen stand not to starve to death, so although the academy instructors were always willing to help him with extra classes he didn't have much free time for them or extra training.

"maybe im just destined to be a ramen chef all my life…I was too ambitious thinking a lowly orphan could become a "Elite Shinobi of the Noble Village of the Leaf"… stupid recruiters…" Said Arashi calming down a little.

"I cannot give up…I wanted to protect the village and be respected…I don't want to kill people…but one day one of those bandits could kill someone from the village, or even one of my team mates…but im so weak…" He said as he finally started to get up.

But when he finally saw were he was he gasped. He was in a clearing illuminated by the moon, the ground covered in the most otherworldly beautiful flowers he ever saw. Their petals were like mirrors, each one reflecting the beautiful night sky, giving the entire area an eerie glow.

But the was not what surprised Arashi.

No, what surprised Arashi was the gargantuan nine tailed fox, curled in to a ball, whit its head resting in a pillow made of its own tails staring directly at him whit the most entrancing eyes he ever saw. Arashi was not a literate boy, nor was he attuned to feel the power of other beings like most advanced shinobi, but those eyes, two glowing spheres of the purest liquid blue, moving like a storm, held powers so great that he could feel it pressing on his very soul. They looked at him whit the passivity that only something that's witnessed the birth of the world can posses.

"kami…" whispered the astonished Arashi.

Arashi though that the most obvious thing to do in the presence of this…this Thing, was to run, but something held him in place. The fox did not have fur in the normal sense, instead it had a skin that flowed in innumerable shades of green and blue. The fox-creature was engulfed in blue and green flames, constantly shifting in intensity and colour.

Arashi suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead…it has been long since The Ancient One has visitors. Go ahead and commune with him." Whispered an ancient voice behind him.

Arashi did not turn around to look at who was talking, he was too entranced by the creature in front of him, however he heard what the voice said. Ever so slowly he moved towards the gigantic fox, which was completely unmoving.

With each step Arashi felt the power of the creature pressing down on him, as if the air around him was growing unbearable heavy.

"Do not fight him…let His power flow trough you…the Ancient One does not demand anything in exchange for his power..." Said the voice behind him.

Arashi tried to ease himself, as he had been unconsciously trying to fight the fox's unnatural aura with his chakra. As soon as he did, a sensation of pure tranquillity washed over him…as if he had finally found a place in the world. He didn't notice the blissful smile that slowly formed on his face as he kept walking towards the fox.

Arashi finally reached the fox, and tentatively extended his hand to touch him. As soon as the hand touched the fox skin, the dancing flames that made up its fur wrapped around him, but they did not burn it, instead, Arashi felt himself inundated by power, by the power to do anything.

The feeling of power grew and grew as the flames danced around him, changing from blue to green and back, until they finally settled in a greenish blue. Then Arashi could only stare in amazement as the flames rushed inside of him...and the came the pain.

Arashi quickly withdrew his hand from the fox, screaming as he felt his insides twisting and burning, his muscles growing and his bones rearranging themselves. He felt as if his eyes were being burned by a red hot iron. He screamed and trashed in pain as his skin peeled of him and his blood erupted from his body in small geysers as his veins and blood vessels were destroyed, reformed and rearranged. He gasped for air as his lungs were stretched and reformed. His whole body was being destroyed and reconstructed in the most painful way possible.

As the inhuman pain started to subside, Arashi's mind finally gave into uncouncieness.

He didn't notice the form behind him that witnessed calmly the whole event.

The Last Druid, dressed in tattered leather clothes and wielding a staff marked with runes long forgotten looked at The Ancient One whit his green eyes, with three white tomoe each circling the pupil, enmarked in a face wasted by age, with deep wrinkles and scars, his white beard flowing to his waist as he kneeled in front of his god.

"I will take him back to his tribe, Ancient One." The old man said as he grabbed the bloodied form of Arashi.

He looked at the boy on his arms and smiled.

"_Maybe one day he will replace me as the last druid...maybe. The last three just took the power and left... how... ungrateful."_

Ten years later.

It was three in the morning and the recently named Yondaime was sitting in front of the forbidden scroll, studying the fearsome shiki fuujin, a technique, that although few remember was created by the spirit masters themselves in a last effort to subdue the youkai lords they summoned.

The Yondaime remembered that fated mission every day, as it was a turning point on his life. It was the day Arashi the dobe died, and konoha's yellow flash was born. He never told anyone about the fox creature, or the estrange transformation he went trough. The next day from his fantastic encounter he was sleeping soundly in a tent whit the rest of his team and when he awoke he felt better than ever.

The changes quickly were made evident in the training with Jiraiya were he absorbed jutsu after jutsu, his speed, strength reaction time, chakra reserves were off the charts...and by his ability to understand all seals almost instinctively.

He became a prodigy, surpassing his team mates quickly and becoming jounin first of the three, he took a team and trained them, with somewhat tragic result that heavily weight on his memories.

It was true, the Yondaime became a shadow after the war whit iwa. He never really got over his hatred for dead, and the death of Obito and the desertion of Rin was the last straw he needed to fall into a deep depression.

So he ever so slowly, in the countless sleepless night he wallowed in self pity, cursing himself for being too weak. And then his mind would wander back to the fox and his incredible power.

And then his mind started to form a grim resolution.

He would never be weak again. He was going to go back to the fox, but this time he would not settle for the ridiculous power he got the first time, that only served to make him think he was something when in truth he let his pupils and himself down.

He was going to take ALL of the fox's power.

His mind was finally made when he heard the new of the sealing of a beast that seemed related with the fox, the Shukaku in suna.

And today he was doing the last alterations to the shiki fuujin not only to seal the fox in himself, but to make sure his soul survived, allowing him full use of the power of the beast.

"_Obito, Rin, i swear i will never let anyone down."_ He though, as he rolled the scroll and left in a flash of yellow to see the beast.

He had visited the creature several times in the past, but when he went the beast no longer had the coat of flames, appearing instead as dull blue moss covered statue, nor did he hear the voice that commanded him to get close to the beast the first time.

The hokage arrived to the clearing, looking at the beast, but kneeling in front of the beast was an ancient man.

"Ah, so you return...but i can feel why." He said turning to look at Arashi with scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Arashi in a demanding tone, he wasn't about to let anyone get in his way. He was doing was best for the village, for the world.

"Im the Last Druid of the tribe of the leaf. And you my boy are an ungrateful brat that comes here after being gifted by the Ancient One believing you can steal his powers."

Said the Last Druid, as he slammed his runned staff in the ground, which tremble for a moment, before gigantestic vines shot towards the Yondaime.

"What is this? Mokuton?" Asked the hokage as he ran trying to avoid the surprisingly fast vines and get close to the mysteries elder.

He sent a try pronged kunai at the old druid and jumping to avoid another vine coming towards him screamed.

**HIRASHIN KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! **

The special kunai multiplicated in a hundred, sailing towards the ancient who just stood his ground with a grave expression on his face

"Pitiful. Many have tried before you buy none can take the power of the Ancient One...now WITNESS THE POWER OF THE OLD WAYS, MURDEROUS THIEF!" cried the old druid extending his hand towards the the blonde the mass of kunai, and with a wave a huge surge of red lighting exploded from his fingertips, vanishing the shadow kunais and melting the real one in to nothingness.

The Yondaime was still falling from his jump, noticed that not only his kunais were destroyed, but that the vines were still lunging towards him.

He used use shinshin to teleport to a place were the old man couldn't see him.

He appeared a little ways outside the clearing.

"Holy shit...he uses mokuton and raiton without even using seals. What is that dude? He asked.

"so you choose to hide in the shadows like the murderous thief you are... you shinobis are a disgrace, thinking that force solves everything...the power you could have had you pledged yourself to the Ancient One instead of running to get vain glory in that decadent village" said the old man to the forest, still standing in the same position as he first attacked the Yondaime.

The Yondaime jumped atop a three, trying to get a shot at the mysteries man.

The ancient suddenly turned towards the tree were the Yondaime was hiding, his green eyes blazing and their three tomoes spinning wildly. Arashi barely had time to see them glow for a second before he was completely trapped by the very tree in witch he was standing.

"Damn it !" said Arashi as the tree bent himself so Arashi was at eyelevel with the old man.

"Such disrespect for the powers of Nature. You really honour your kind, shinobi, proud and foolish as the best of your kind." Said the powerful elder.

Arashi, the legendary yellow flash had been defeated by what seemed to be an octagenary.

"What are You?! Asked Arashi, trying to buy time while he gathered his chakra to perform a technique he learned from Hiashi.

"As i said im the last druid of the leaf tribe, also know as the first fire shadow and much to my regret, founder of the village hidden in the leaves..." Said the old man.

"S-Shodaime? That's impossible; you would be two hundred years old! You lie! Said Arashi, cursing mentally for having lost focus on his chakra by the impression.

"ah...shodaime, that how they called me, before my foolish brother decided to forgot the ancient one and embrace the shinobi's murderous ways...now what can i do with you...the Ancient One takes you as a child, gives you the power to fulfil your dreams freely, and now you came here to try and seal him away like he was some filthy youkai...not even the spirit masters were so foolish...you will remain here, in his presence until you die and your body is absorbed by the forest. I will not taint this place by spilling your blood" Said the old man, as he turned and left.

Arashi stood there shocked by the old mans revelation and powers, but shock quickly turned into anger.

"He may be the shodaime but he is so full of himself...hiding here with that thing instead of using his power to help others..."

He gathered his chakra.

KAITEN

The wood resisted the burst of chakra at first, before it exploded outwards.

Arashi walked towards the inert for of the fox, before he the ground around him started to quake, and the skies to cloud.

Arashi jumped to avoid two vines going towards him, only to see the shodaime appear in front of the fox in a swirl of leaves, with a face of the purest anger the young hokage ever saw.

"You persist fool?...SO.BE.IT!" The inert fox bursted with the flames that the Yondaime remembered on his first encounter, and the the flames rushed into the shodaime, while the vines that pursued the Yondaime feel limply to the floor and Arashi stared amazed at the transformation that the shodaime was undergoing.

The shodaime grew orange fur all across his body, while his jaw elongated, powerful claws appeared on his hands, the tomoes on his eyes began to spin faster and faster until only a white ring could be distinguished and a furry tail appeared on his back. His muscles bulged impossibly, making him double in size, until he stood 9 feet tall over the Yondaime.

The werefox growled, turning his now yellow and slited eyes towards the Yondaime.

"**You will die here, shinobi" **said the creature in a deep animalist voice, spitting the word shinobi as if it was an insult.

Arashi finally saw himself in a dire situation and prepared himself for what could probably be the battle of his life.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**

He shouted as a thousand of clones popped around him. The creature that once was the shodaime growled and with a battle cry the clones launched themselves at the beast who cut down the clones effortlessly.

Arashi remained behind, waiting for opening. He saw the fox creature turn for a second to deal with a group of clones that were attacking him from behind, while he commanded his clones to throw their kunais at the shodaime.

The hundred of kunais flew towards the being, who let out a powerful roar that knocked most of the kunai out of curse and dispelled several dozen clones.

Arashi however felt that one of the reached his destination. He gathered his chakra on his hand, and with a flash he appeared behind the creature.

RASENGAN! He shouted.

The rasengan entered the werefox before exploding inside of the creature, sending a geyser of blood and entrails all over the clearing.

The Yondaime stood there panting. The powers that that so called druid had amazed him, but he probably hadn't been in a series battle against a shinobi in a long time.

Yondaime rested for a moment, and the he felt it.

A feeling of the most profound rage, the most monstrous killing intent he ever felt, and the greatest power that he could imagine.

He slowly turned around to see the nine tailed fox awakening.

The spots on his skin were the blood of the shodaime fell were tainted red, and the taint was spreading all over the bijuu's body.

Arashi started to perform the seals for the shiki fuujin, but then the ground below him disappeared as red fiery chakra exploded from the creature.

He was blow away several hundred meters, and when he opened his eyes what he saw chilled him to the core. The fox was now standing, his fir ablaze with the red chakra that flowed from his body. The clouds were swirling around the creature, as red bolts of lighting fell from the sky. And then the creature moved.

Towards konoha.

"Damn it! What have I done?!" he shouted, and he found the needed strength to stand, despite the exhaustion he felt from the battle with the supposed shodaime and the burns product of the chakra that exploded from the bijuu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village hidden in the leaves a people were being evacuated to the hokage monument, as the most titanic hailstorm seen since the forgotten days of the nomadic wars raged in the skies, red bolts of lighting falling on the streets as people ran for their lives and tried to avoid the fist sized pieces of ice and fight the bestial winds.

Many shinobi were releasing their chakra trying to contain the winds for long enough for the civilians to escape, while the hospital worked overtime, since the moment the storm began almost the entire Uchiha clan had to be hospitalized, due to a strange anomaly on their bloodline that was suddenly causing them excruciating pain, to the point that several dozen clan members gouged their eyes out, add to that aburames being attacked by their own kikai bugs and inuzukas and their partners entering a blind rage and attacking at random.

Then the fox was finally spotted in the distance.

All of the village available shinobi, mostly members of the Hyuuga, yamanaka, nara and akimichi clans and other smaller families were called to try to stop the beast, who simply made the ground below them open and swallow wave after wave of shinobi, while many others died from the bolts of lighting.

Jiraiya looked at the carnage with a grim face.

He was a mostly know as a pervert, yes, but a less seen aspect of the toad sennin was that of a VERY wise man…hey, you don't get to be sannin without having your share of quirks. He never had the knowledge of jutsus of the traitor Orochimaru, or the physical fitness and genjutsu ability of the slug princess, but he was probably one of the most knowledgeable men in all the elemental nations. He loved reading, and not only perverted novels. He devoured every single scroll, legend and piece of literature he could get his hand on, and was the sole owner of the greatest library of lore and ancient history in the world.

So when he saw the storm, and then the effect it had on the Uchihas, Inuzukas, and aburames, he knew that those incredibly ancient and fantastic leyend he enjoyed so much were not a leyend, but a very terrific reality.

He had already heard of the appearance of the Shukaku, but he believed that the Shukaku was some greater youkai, never one of the bijous he heard about, since its powers seemed so limited…but now, witnessing the events, and having read of how the Uchihas and inuzukas came from an ancient tribe of nomads that worshipped one of the bijous, and how all animals were under the command of the nine great spirits…he knew, and he feared.

Something or someone was awakening the bijuu, and only from what he read, the last time they awakened the world changed drastically.

So now he prepared himself mentally to fight the one of the most, if not the most powerful being on existence.

"Were is that idiot Arashi?!" he cursed, as he prepared himself to what could well be the last fight of his life, of the leaf village, and by the looks of it, seeing as he was fighting the nine tailed bijuu, who was fabled as the one that could bend all life, elements and even death itself with its godlike power, of mankind.

**KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU!**

He shouted, as gamabunta appeared behind him.

"Jiraiya why do you call me I was just having a barbe…ooooh shit no. oh my god. OH MY GOD. YOU DIDN'T?" Said the toad boss panicking, and who would have paled as a ghost if toad could change colour.

"I didn't what? I just want help fighting that fox there." Said Jiraiya trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible, witch only served to enrage the toad.

"YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT FATHER?! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU HUMANS ARE GOING TO GET WHATS COMING TO YOU IF HE IS SO MAD!!!"

Jiraiya processed the word of the toad for a second.

"F-father? If you are a toad and he is a fox!" Asked Jiraiya, despite his impatience from getting into the fray and avoiding more shinobis from dying.

"He is the father of everything you idiot! How do you humans call it…he is kami made fox! Even the other bijous are pushovers compared!" said the toad angrily.

Jiraiya let the gravity of the situation. The kyuubi was not a natural spirit, which was bad. Not a youkai lord which could be worse. HE WAS A FRICKING GOD!

"Oh shit…so if we fight we are screwed and if we don't…we are also screwed. Lets go gama, i always knew we will die in a glorious battle." Said Jiraiya trying to sound brave but failing miserably.

"we…WE?! STUPID GOD DAMN SUMMONING CONTRACTS! IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE IM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU BECOME THE FAMOUS DICKLESS HERMIT!" Said the toad as hesitantly began to move towards the maelstrom of destruction that was the kyuubi.

As the got close a kunai sailed towards the hermit who caught in the air, and with a flash, a very battered Arashi was there.

"Gaki! Were were you? You are the damn hokage, you should be there when we are under attack by a god!" Exclaimed Jiraiya, as they gamabunta kept advancing towards the kyuubi.

"Ero-sennin…I know how to stop him…but in going to need you to promise me something first." Said Arashi seriously.

"Sure gaki, you know you can count on me." Said Jiraiya.

"Whatever result from this jutsu…take care of it." Said Arashi, before leaping towards the fox performing the seals for the modified shiki fuujin.

Nobody saw the shinigami, appear, a being that was the cuspide of the art of the spirit masters, created to be capable of burning the very energy of life, that is eternal and reused constantly, to trap or destroy the even the most powerful beings.

But when the shinigami stared into the eyes of the kyuubi, the mind that was given via the sacrifice of thousands of people by the spirit masters, knew, that this was one being that it could never be destroyed, for to destroy the kyuubi would be to destroy the fabric that holds the world together. And he also knew that the one that dared to try such thing had to be punished.

"THIS CREATURE IS BEYOND MY REACH, MORTAL…" said the shinigami to Arashi, for who time had stopped momentarily.

"What? Then do something to stop him!" Said arashi panicking at the knowledge that the end of his village would be due to his foolishness.

The fox stared at the shinigami for a moment.

"HE DEMANDS YOUR BODY IN RETURN FOR THE SURVIVAL OF YOUR TRIBE" said the shinigami

Arashi had no time to speak as he felt his soul being sealed in the deepest corners of his mind, while the kyuubi took its place, filling his body and turning tit into a child for unknown reasons.

And so were once Arashi Kazama and the Kyuubi no Kitsune stood, now only Uzumaki Naruto remains


	2. Rebirth of the Red Dawn

**Chapter I**

**Rebirth of the Red Dawn**

_The __Army__ of the red dawn, numbering the five thousands warriors, clad in their massive __runed__ armors made from obsidian__, each one__ infused with the soul of a slain __enemy__, moved under the tainted purple light of the __spirit__ sun, cast by the very Lord of Dawn himself. This was what would become the last march of the red __dawn,__ a catastrophic battle that would leave the land scarred __and__ tear asunder the mightiest of the __spirit__ tribes in battle __against__ a __negli__g__ive__ tribe of upstart druids, who had never been tested in battle._

_All across the army of the red dawn, spirit masters __intoned__ chants and drew runes of power on the weapons of their warriors to trap the spirits of the soon to be slain for future rituals and __phantasmagoric__ figures moved under the spirit sun, the souls of the ancestral warriors of the tribe that came to watch upon the battle of their descendents and lend them strength to destroy their enemies_

_This was the terror that __represented__ the power of a spirit tribe, the fact that their enemies not only faced warriors that since birth trained in the art of war, masters smiths and __armorers__, with untold control over __their__ spirits, turning them into beings capable to ignore all pain, to push their bodies to limits and beyond, granting them incredible physical strength and stamina, capable of __projecting__ fragments of their very souls to cause the __enemy__ to see terrible illusions and tear their souls apart with their spirit hammers, but also they faced the combined souls of all members of the tribe that ever lived, tied to this world by the powers of the spirit masters_

_But, in this last march, the power of the death proved not to enough, for the __feeble__ druids, once considered little more than gardeners that spent __their__ life trying to listen to what they called the __symphony__ of life, had finally managed to hear it_

_The red dawn reached the __outskirts__ of the forest of the leaf__, and__ the lord of dawn himself walked to the great wooden arch that marked the beginning of the territory of the leaf tribe._

_His armor set him apart from the glossy black of the obsidian plates of the spirit soldiers, or the silver and red __monstrosities__ that wore the spirit masters, each one with a hundred soul runes instead of the lone one of the soldiers, __signifying__ the hundred souls that a spirit soldier must enslave to ascend to master._

_No, the armor of the lord of dawn was golden, filled with the purple glow of a thousand spirit runes, and it__s__beautiful__, polished gold __concealed__ the fact that it was almost a two thousand years old, crafted by the first lord of dawn in the times when the __warsingers__ still walked the earth and their art was practiced in many tribes._

_The lord of dawn looked at the wooden arch with his fiery purple eyes, glowing with the power of a __thousands__ spirits, and __which__ were told to be able to evaporate utterly the soul of one that gazed upon them, forever keeping it from reaching the spirit rea__lm. His skin was dark as the __mid__ninght__ sky, like all members of the tribe of dawn, for they were born in the far south were seas of sand kept them from finding solace against the unforgi__vin__g glare of the sun, and his __head__ was bald, marked with hundreds of stylish letters that if anyone dared to read told the tales of each battle he fought._

_With his __gauntleted__ hand he reached for the hammer of dawn, another relic as ancient as the red dawn it self, a massive obsidian __war hammer__ with a __six foot long hilt that would have looked out of proportion on a normal men's hands, but not in the hands of the 7 feet tall golden figure of the Lord of Dawn._

_With a terrible roar the spirits of the ancestors rushed towards the hammer of dawn, and in a fearsome display of might, the lord of dawn swung it to the ground in front of him. The hammer clashed with the __ground ,__ making cracks appear in it and extend towards the __wooden__ arch and the cracks glowed purple a they were filled with the spirits of the death. The __ground__ shook, and then exploded beneath the wooden arch, __burning__ it with __purple__ spirit flames._

_For a moment all was quiet. The challenge ha been made, and all the spirit soldiers prepared for the upcoming battle, their spirits hammers charged with their spiritual __energies_

_Then the sun was darkened, casting a shadow over the army of the red dawn. The lord of dawn looked to the __skies__, wondering what could block the light of the spirit sun, and then he saw it._

_Thousands, no millions of birds and insects of all shapes clouded the __skies__, moving as one, and the without __warning__, they plunged towards the army of dawn. The ancestor spirits howled as they went to __met__ them, engaging in a fierce battle of beast against spirit. _

_Dead birds and insects rained upon the confused army as they felt spirits being cut from the material world. _

_Whatever__ they were, those were not mere beasts. The suspicions of th__e__ lord of dawn were confirmed as one of the birds plunged towards him, glaring at him with burning green eyes__, charged with a energy that was alien to the lord of dawn. But he was the lord of dawn, a more flick of his wrist sent a shrieking soul towards the bird, burning it to nothingness._

_Then he saw it. Muscled w__h__ite skinned men and slender women dressed in furs were charging from the forest wielding long staves of wood that ended in a wicked looking curved claw __and bows_

_The lord of dawn had to __looked__ at them with disgust. __Women?__Furs?__Weapons of wood?__ What kind of pathetic tribe sent women to fight? His army had begun the charge, but he decided to stay behind to watch the ensuing carnage. The souls of such __feeble__opponent__ were not worth the effort._

_The __battle__ in the air was still going strong, and he had to accept, that despite how __pitiful__ their warriors were, they had managed to challenge the ancients with their beasts._

_He looked back to the fight, and was astonished at what he saw. He had expected to __find his soldiers tearing trough the enemy ranks, but the fight was much more even than that. He looked in slight awe as the clawed staves of the enemy men __glowed__ in a green flame and cut __effortlessly__ trough the obsidian __armours__ of the __spirit soldiers, and his awe increased even more when he saw one of them block a mighty blow from a spirit hammer with his wooden staff, __knocking__ several soldiers back in a __explosion__ of blue fire as the __s__trange green energy collided with the spiritual energy of the hammer._

_The lord of dawn growled as a volley of arrows shot past him, flaming like green missiles and one of them colliding with one of the runes of his armor, causing a small explosion of blue power that got him off balance._

_Angered, he decided to join the battle. These druids may be worthy of having their souls __bonded__ to his armor after all._

_With a howl,__ he charged towards the heart of the battle, his golden form phasing in and out of the physical realm like a wraith of death, materializing just long enough to tear apart the soul of another enemy and obliterate their bodies with mighty swings of the hammer of dawn._

_The runes on his armor blinked with a purple glow, as the lord of dawn released the souls trapped inside one at a time to open the gate to the __neterworld__ and phase between worlds, only to collect a fresh soul after __returning__ to the physical realm._

_The battle around him was brutal. Bodies flew like ragdolls as the druids apprentices were hit by the monstrous strength of the spirit soldiers __and their weapons clashed in explosions of blue fire, the grounds was littered with the severed limbs of spirit soldiers and dead birds and insects rained upon to the ground from the battle in the skies._

_But the battle, although harder than expected, was going to the lord of dawn's __favor__. Although the druid apprentices were capable opponents for the spirit soldiers, the masters were tearing them apart without effort, sending shrieking spirits towards them and __terrorizing__ them with illusion, __which__, the lord of dawn noted, weren't as effective as usual._

_Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and from the forest came another wave of attackers, __riding green eyed__ creatures, ranging from __musculous__ bears to __terribly overgrown foxes, each one standing as tall as a men, the only shared trait around them was the green fire that emanated from their eyes._

_The lord of dawn let out a growl, sending five souls to the sky that screamed in the language of death. All the spirit masters halted their onslaught, each one releasing a soul to the sky to join the chant initiated by the lord of dawn._

_The battle in the air was waning down, and all the soul__s__ that heed the call joined in the litany. The souls __combined__ in a purple ball above the battle field, were the druid riders were killing their way trough the ranks of the spirit soldiers._

_The barrier between worlds was being undone by the energy of the spirits, and with a __shockwave__ of pure energy, the result of the very essence of reality being __displaced__, a gateway opened in the sky, illuminating the battlefield with the otherworldly light of the netherworld._

_Bolts of purple seared __trough__ the gateway, striking down the druids, __leaving__ their bodies intact but pulling their souls into the spirit realm__ with fearsome howls of pain._

_But something was wrong. __From the forest __columns__ of green __light__ s__ta__bbed towards the gateway, searing the souls there in blue fames.__ One of the beams tore inside __gateway__ in the center, and for a second the world itself seemed to stop._

_The two energies __collided__, energies that were anathema to the other, for one was the essence of reality, and the other represented the metaphysical realm that __should__ not exist beyond the minds and souls of men._

_The gateway imploded in itself, drawing inside ne__arly all of the ancient's souls__ and showering the battlefield in blue fire that burned druids and spirit soldiers alike._

_The lord of dawn __screamed__ as one of the flames hit his face, burning half of it until only clean bone could be seen. Using every bit of mental control he learned trough long hours of meditation, he __shrugged__ the pain, and renewed his onslaught against the enemy._

_The lord of dawn lost count of how many beast and men fell with the hammer of dawn, his mind focused sorely in the choir of the souls of dead, until he phased in front of a woman and his hammer was blocked without effort, sending him __several__ feet__back in a explosion of blue__ fire._

_He grounded the hilt of the hammer of dawn to the ground and looked to the man skilled enough to block his hammer just as he __exited__ from the __neterworld_

_In front of him was a woman, little more than five feet tall with pale skin and long flowing midnight blue hair, she did look any older than seventeen, but the eyes of the lord of daw__n__, trained in many battles could tell that the woman had li__ved__ well beyond that age. _

_The woman looked at him, disgust marring her otherwise __beautiful__ features and spoke._

_"Death worshipper, your kind dares to taint this place __with those-who-live-beyond-life?__ Leave and seek sustain in other lands, for the Ancient One dwells within this forest__ and we are his guardians. You will only join your ancestors in the __netherealms__ if you remain here."_

_The Lord of Dawn gripped his hammer __tightly__, feeling his anger boil at the insinuation that he, after sixteen generations of lord of dawn, could even consider becoming the first one the flee from battle._

_He narrowed his eyes, sending a fragment of his spirit toward the woman to destroy her mind with __a__ illusion of death and suffering, but was slightly taken aback when the woman blue eyes suddenly lit with a green flame, and her claw staff began to glow __similarly_

_"__Your__ illusions hold no sway over the mind of those who hear the __symphony__ of life, death-__worshipper__, for we can hear the ver__y essence of the world and it shows us only the truth" said the woman, tensing to prepare to the upcoming battle._

_"Very well, woman, your soul will feed the hammer of dawn and the land of the leaf will feed our armies. Remember the name of who will become your eternal master, Lord __Akthlan__ of the Dawn." __Said the lord of dawn, feeling his muscles __tighten__ and adrenaline pumping __through__ his __v__eins as he released the first barrier of his true potential._

_"__It__ will be the other way around, death worshipper. Im lady hyuuga of the leaf, and the bodies of your warriors will nurture our lands and feed our forest__" she said, and in a flash, the lord of dawn phased out of existence, only to have his hammer blocked by lady __H__yuuga's__ claw staff._

_Blue__ fire exploded outwards separating them, but even before __stopping__ the lord dawn __released__ four soul__s__ towards the woman in front of him. The spirits howled as they speed towards lady __H__yuuga, but she landed on the ground and waved her staff towards the spi__ri__ts. From the ground in front of her shot great vines, glowing with pure life force, and raced to meet the shrieking souls._

_They meet in a shower of blue flames and the lord of dawn eyes widened when he saw the vines shot fro__m t__he explosion towards him. He swu__ng his hammer, vaporizing the vines in purple and blue fire and the looked for the woman. He felt the presence of a powerful soul behind him, and phased out of existence to reappear behind the woman just as she __prepared__ to decapitate him with her claw staff. _

_He swung his hammer, but the woman was fast and managed to get out of the way, but she still received a glancing blow. The lord of dawn smirked, fully expecting to feel a soul entering his hammer, but he only felt as if he was pulling on a huge weight._

_The __woman jumped__ away__ from the attack, her furs torn apart near her abdomen, were__ the hammer of dawn almost crushed her, but otherwise unharmed. She was smirking at the lord of dawn._

_"As long as our bodies echo in the __symphony__ of life o__ur souls will never leave them." She said, charging her weapon and running in a blur towards the lord of dawn__. He barely had time to react __when__ a __surprisingly__ strong blow hit him square on the chest, leaving a deep gash on his armor and __which__ would have killed him if he wasn't wearing a masterpiece like the armor of dawn._

_Releasing the second barrier on his body, he felt the world slowing down. The woman was spinning on her feet after __delivering__ the cut on his chest, her claw staff raised to behead him as soon as she finished her spin. With a display of speed amazing for his bulk, the lord of dawn __caught the __descending__ staff with his __gauntlet a__nd single __handedly__ swung his hammer to crush the woman's skull._

_Vines shot to the ground, holding his arm in place just long enough for the woman to drop her weapon, unable to wring it from the much stronger men, and jump away from the hammer blow, since the titanic strength of the lord of dawn just broke his bindings like wet paper._

_The hammer passed just inches from her face as she back flipped, and her eyes began to glow even more intently. The lord of dawn __crushed__ the clawed staff with his armored fist, before phasing out of existence again__ to strike at the woman. _

_He reappeared just in front of __the__ woman, to__o__ close for him to use his hammer, and head butted her before she could regain her balance. The woman skidded __several feet__ back, but the lord of dawn pressed the attack. Phasing out __aging__ he reappeared behind the woman before __she could stop herself, and released the third barrier on his body to deliver a titanic blow to the __woman_

_The hammer descended upon her, __crushing__ her body against the ground with __a__ explosion of dust that left a for__ty meter long and six feet deep. The __woman's__ body was __unrecognizable__ after the mighty blow, little more than a __bloody__ smear of bone fragments and plastered organs._

_The lord of dawn felt a smile tug at his face, just long enough to realize that no soul had been trapped by his hammer. The __bloody__ mess in front of him suddenly so__lidified and left a mass of worms and pestilence._

_"What Trickery is this?!" asked the lord of dawn, looking around. What he saw chilled him to the core. His army was in the brink of defeat, all of the spirit soldiers were dead, and the spirit masters were being worn down by the superior masses of the enemy. The woman reappeared in front of him again__ in a swirl of leaves__, but this time she looked different. Her eyes, w__h__i__c__h previously had a green glow, now were alit in a green flame so strong it was painful to look at__and her previously slim frame seemed to be bulging with __tightly__ packed muscle and thick veins._

_"You army is crushed, death worshiper. Your power is not enough to defy the __symphony__ of life. Leave or be destroyed" she said._

_His anger flaring to untold levels, the lord of dawn knew that he had been defeated, but he would not die without honor._

_"Never!" he said, and all the souls in his armor were focused on his hammer, all the barriers on his body broke. His body was surrounded by a purple aura, his __muscles__ bulging impossibly to the point they shattered his armor, the __ground__ around him shook and a __shockwave__ exploded from him as the very essence of re__a__l__i__ty made room for the incredible power. His hammer __crackled__ with purple lighting, tearing apart the world wherever it moved and opening gashes in reality beyond witch the nether realms howled with the pain of a billion souls._

_All around him the men ran in frig__ht from the __manifestation__ of__ spiritual power._

_But Lady __H__yuuga did not relent. She raised her hands to the __skies__ as all around her green wisps of life force rushed towards her form. All around her the grass and animals died, lending their strength to defeat an enemy that dared to came and challenge the guardians of the Ancient One._

_The wind howled and swirled around her, the sky clouded and rain and lighting fell from the sky__, the earth rippled like water around her body as she began to glow with the inner power of the life force going __trough__ her._

_The two being stared at each other murderously.__ T__h__ey were no longer mere __humans,__ they were avatars of a war much older than men can comprehend, avatars of life and death, of the physical and the metaphysical, of body and soul._

_The entire world trembled as the two launched at each other, the hammer of dawn leaving a gash in reality from which souls streamed into the real world driving mad the lesser rank of the tribe of the leaf with thier unnatural howls, and lady Hyuuga's body moving as a focus for the elements of the world._

_The lord of dawn raised his hammer to strike down his enemy, and the earth itself rose to stop him, only to be torn apart by the hammer of dawn, no longer a mere weapon but a nexus between worlds. Lady __H__yuuga focused the very essence of life on her hand, __glowing like a second sun __and swung to destroy the lord of dawn. _

_Spirit hammer meet __the hand of __life,__ and the land was torn in half. __An __explosion__ ensued, blue __energy __streaming__ from __were__ the two attacks meet as the two tried to push further against the other. Lady __H__yuuga__'s__ hand slowly __vaporized, __consumed__ by the __otherworldly__ power. The hammer of dawn __cracked__ and burned, glowing white hot against the hand of the lord of dawn._

_Finally, as the last remains of lady __hyuuga's__ hand were consumed, the hammer of dawn shattered. Blue fire exploded outwards again, this time consuming the t__w__o fighter__s__ in a maelstrom of pure energy and then…_

The dark figure opened his eyes, only to meet with the otherworldly light of the netherealms. He was floating for what seemed an eternity, no pain and no feelings, no sense of time. Eventually, a light formed in front of him, glowing with colors that only can exist inside the minds of men.

"**Your kind failed us, Lord of Dawn." **Said a booming voice, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Who is there?" asked the lord of dawn, instinctively trying to reach for his hammer only to met thin air.

"**You only need to know that we are grateful for the gift you brought us. You will become our container and vessel in the real world, and never again shall we**** be**** cast into the ****netherealms****." **The lord of sawn had no time to speak as the glowing light entered him and he was trapped deep inside his body.

In the outskirts of river country, a tear in reality appeared. From it a seven feet tall men, skin as dark as the midnight sky, dressed in the battered remains of a golden plate. His face was horribly burned, and half of it was little more than the raw skull. Instead of eyes he had to pits of purple energy, and if you stared inside of them you could seen a billion souls staring back at you.

The man grinned with the part of his face intact and spoke to himself.

**"And when the five become one, the nine shall fall forever"** he rose is face to the sky, and from his eyes nine howling souls reached into the sky.

Uchiha Itachi was walking calmly towards his home, tired of another day of insufferable anbu chores, when he saw a purple light in the sky. The light speed towards him, and before he could avoid it crashed against him.

He felt something stir inside of him, a voice whispering promises of power and freedom from the sackles of his family, and he listened intently.


	3. The Pupil

**Chapter II**

**The Pupil**

The kyuubi attack was devastating, plain and simple. It was only after the beast was defeated by the yondaime that the full extent of the damage was visible. Almost half of konoha was destroyed by the apocalyptic storm that befell upon the city, seventy percent of the Anbu and jounin corps were obliterated, the hatake, yuhi, maito and mitharashi clans eradicated with the exception of their youngest members, and many chunnin fell prey to terrible post traumatic stress disorders from being close to the beast titanic killing intent, making them unable to continue their work as shinobi.

In fact, the kyuubi attack was the most devastating occurrence in the history of the shinobi nations. In a single day died more shinobi of the leaf than in the entire rock-leaf war, the land hundred of kilometres around the place the beast fell scarred forever, turned into a wasteland.

Still, despite the devastation, the leaf managed to recover, since the civilian population was evacuated and almost all of the younger gennin and chunnin survived unharmed.

The attack marked a new beginning for the village.

And the birth of a secret that would change it forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twelve Years Later

The Sandaime walked slowly towards the small cabin in the forest were konoha's best kept secret was hidden, feeling the sheer peace the area emanated, the otherworldly beauty of the forest around him, the mark of the power that inhabited it, hidden from the ever fearsome and ignorant villagers and councillors, who will attempt to use the it as a weapon or try and harm it.

The Sandaime entered the cabin, feeling the sheer vitality irradiated from the inside. In fact, the octogenarian hokage had a hidden agenda to his visit to the enigmatic creature inside. It revitalized him, to the point were he had to begin to use a henge not to awake any suspicions, since he looked almost half his real age.

"_If __Orochimaru found about this…" _He thought chuckling to himself, imagining the face of his vain pupil if she found about the boys powers.

Regaining his composure, he prepared himself to talk to the boy about the matter at hand. The bijuu made human was a source of knowledge and wisdom that the hokage admired, and after many talks with the boy he sorely regretted having became a shinobi.

But today he would made sure that the future generation walked a different path, one that reawakened the true power of humans.

The hokage smiled as he looked at the blonde boy, dressed in a white cloak, reading a book about the history of the hidden villages.

"How are you Naruto?" Asked the hokage

Naruto looked up, his completely blue eyes glowing with barely restrained power.

"I'm fine, old one. A bit lonely…it has been long since you last came….i was waiting for you, in fact. I need to ask something to you." Said Naruto, his face carrying the small smile of contentment he always wore, which betrayed the enormous enjoyment he got out of his new life as a human.

This perked up Sandaime's attention. The boy rarely asked for anything. The forest provided him willingly with food and water, he was able to grow his own clothes using his ability to control life…in fact, the white cloak the boy was wearing and the clothes of the elderly hokage were pretty much alive, capable of stopping a kunai, resisting all but the strongest fires and cleaning itself only consuming a small amount of chakra in exchange, a marvel of the power that represented the old ways that humans forgot in spite of the handseals and the shinobi way.

"And what would that be Naruto?" Asked the Sandaime curiously,

"Well old one…you are well aware why I became human…at first I just wanted to understand why your tribe abandoned me, why would they send one of your kind to kill my guardian" Said Naruto, his eyes flickering red for a moment.

Sandaime had already heard the reason behind Naruto's attack on konoha…and although at first he couldn't believe that the heroic Arashi ended up being no better than Orochimaru itself…the power and kindness of Naruto quickly convinced him. A being of the power and origins of Naruto was simply beyond lies…lying is a human custom after all.

"But now I found about the disease spreading across mankind, and i feel the need to stop it, to return the balance to the world." Said Naruto.

The disease…that was what made Sandaime regret everyday becoming a shinobi. Shinobis have roamed the world for four hundred years, but no one ever understood the nocive effect that the use of the handseal were having on humans.

The humans of old used their connection to the world, either physical, like the druids, or spiritual, like the spirit masters, to unleash their inner power. Shinobis, however, used the power raw, forcing it to focus trough their bodies by the use of handseals, effectively allowing to bypass the long hours of meditation and study required to build the required connection to the world to use their inner power...but this slowly was damaging the bodies of humans, diminishing every generation the power that humans could wield, hence why present day shinobis were much weaker that their four hundred years ago counterparts.

Naruto had told the Sandaime that he could heal that disease, but only in very young humans, like he did with Arashi, and that in another four or five generations humans will be unable to call their inner powers at all.

"I want you to find someone…a child about my human age, that doesn't excel at shinobi training. I want to attempt to teach that child the ways of the druid. A experiment, if you like. If im capable of teaching this human that, we could talk about slowly changing the shinobi training into druid training and that way save your tribe from the disease. The child will also help me to be a better human…I plan to remain in this body for a long time…and I have to learn to communicate and interact with humans beyond just you and the Toad Hermit." Said Naruto referring to Jiraiya, the only other that knew about the blonde and that currently was gathering intelligence in the sudden movements of other bijuus, since it appears that one by one the bijuus were awakening and attacking at random, getting sealed in the process. The only one who managed to turn the sealing technique to its favour as far as they knew being Naruto.

Sarutobi was grinning widedly at the boy's suggestion. It was exactly what he was about to ask…although Sarutobi was thinking more in the lines of Naruto taking a team…but politically it would be easier to sign Naruto as a sennin at the service of konoha seeking to take an apprentice than as a jounin-sensei…besides, Sarutobi had been planning for a while to get some company his age for the boy. He may be a age old bijuu, but still was very ignorant about human emotions and behaviour.

And he knew just who could benefit more from Naruto's company and the other way around…anything was better than the torture that poor child was going through on her family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata walked slowly towards the academy, every bone on her body hurting and her abused tenketsu burning from the brutal beating she received from her father after he learned that she was this year's academy deadlast…not that he really needed a reason to hit her…in her family if one was too weak to fight back then they beat you until you were…a politic that clearly wasn't working on Hinata.

She had no friends at all…all children either too afraid of the shadow of the Hyuuga clan looming over her or simply avoided the "weird weak girl". That was the same for all Hyuugas, but most Hyuuga children have the stoicism and coldness they were thought since birth to defend them from the loneliness, something that she sorely lacked.

The beatings, added to the loneliness, her lack of ability with her clan taijutsu and the weakness of her byakugan made Hinata a introvert, that began to shake in fear at the close proximity of almost anyone, that lacked any amount of self confidence, since she never had anyone to inspire her or that showed her that failures could be redeemed…and that inside her coating of shyness and timidity hid a mind on the verge of insanity.

She reached the academy, quickly taking her place on the furthest, darkest corner of the classroom, and silently slouched on her jacket, watching as each student entered the room.

After a while, the instructor, Umino Iruka, entered the classroom, and began assigning the teams.

"Normally, when a student becomes gennin, is placed in a three man team, lead by a jounin instructor tasked with overseeing the missions and train you in the most advanced techniques of the shinobi profession, however, there are exceptions to that rule. Sometimes, the Hokage allows jounin and sennin to take a student as apprentice, allowing the students to receive specialized training in the specialty of the jounin." Said Iruka, while Hinata half-listened. No one would take her as an apprentice, she was the dead last, the shame of the Hyuuga main Family, and if her father and sister had any saying on the matter, soon she will become the shame of the Branch family.

"this year we two students have been chosen as apprentices. Uchiha Sasuke, step forward." Said Iruka, as Sasuke stood up and smirked smugly while his fanclub mumbled, depressed of not having the chance of having him or their teams.

"Sasuke, you have been chosen as apprentice for Hatake Kakashi, the legendary copy nin of the leaf. You should be proud, his power is only second to the Hokage and the legendary sannin on the village." Said Iruka, while Sasuke scowled.

"_I should be the apprentice of the Hokage itself! Im The last Uchiha!" _He thought.

"Now Sasuke, go meet your new sensei on training ground 7." Said Iruka, while Sasuke left without word, making some of his fangirls cry.

"Now, Hyuuga Hinata. Please step forward." Said Iruka, while the entire classroom exploded in outrage.

"Just because she is a Hyuuga!" screamed one of the students

"No way, she barely passed the exam!" yelled another.

Hinata timidly walked the until she was in front of Iruka.

"A-are y-you s-sure it m-me?" Asked Hinata shyly at the instructor.

"Yes Hinata….here says that your instructor is the sennin of the forest, Uzumaki Naruto…he and the hokage are waiting outside to explain the situation better to you" Said Iruka. Hinata just nodded and went out the door, wondering who would want to waste their time on her, she already knew that she was a failure as a shinobi, and she would probably be a failure at whatever her new sensei tried to taught her.

As she stepped out the door, she caught sight of the Hokage, smiling at her, and next to him a cloaked figure, about her heights, whose face was covered by a hood.

"Come here Hinata. Let's talk this were no one would listen" Said the hokage, as he placed a hand on Hinata and one on the cloaked figure, and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The three appeared next to Naruto's small cabin on the forest, were Hinata's heart caught on her throat.

The forest around her was surreal, every tree, leaf and blade of grass of the most vibrant green she ever saw, almost glowing on her intensity, flowers of otherworldly beauty, whose petals were like small mirrors covered the ground near the cabin and a eerie but pleasant silence covered the are

"b-beautiful" She said softly, the word slipping from her mouth before she realized. Nature was of the few things that made her forget her worries, being a common occurrence for her to get lost in the forest for hours after a beating or brutal training session with her family.

The Sandaime smiled at her, making her blush in embarrassment at her little slip, while the cloaked figure removed his hood.

That made her heart skip a beat, and blush for a completely different reason. She saw the blonde hair, the three whisker marks on each cheek, the tanned skin…and then the eyes.

They were the most beautiful, entrancing and supernatural thing she ever saw. Many on her clan were proud of the supposed beauty of the byakugan, how their ayes almost glowed with power, but compared to the eyes of this blonde boy, the byakugan was as common as any pair of eyes around. They had no pupils, no iris, nothing, just two almost liquid spheres of swirling and flowing blue, that pulsed with a eerie blue glow, illuminating the face of the boy in a supernatural lighting.

"That's god. The more she likes Nature the easier the training will be" Said Naruto, his eyes scanning the girl. The disease was incredibly advanced on her, and the coils that transported her power through her body were terribly damaged, a side effect of receiving many strikes with chakra, which he had read was the specialty of the Hyuuga clan.

But despite the disease, he could feel her connection with nature. It was stronger than the average villager, so it was probable that she spends a lot of her time on the forest, also there was her bloodline limit. All of konoha's bloodline limits, like the byakugan, the sharingan and the inuzuka feral traits were gifts he gave a long time ago to members of the leaf tribe that kept him company and had a great connection with nature, but the disease had diluted and twisted them into something completely different from the original.

The sharingan, or copy eyes, once were green, instead of red, with white tomoe instead of black, and the bloodline was not mean to copy, but to create. Users of the original sharingan were capable of seeing and move the life force to some extent, allowing them to heal, force grown or alter the composition of living things, something the Shodaime mastered in the use of the legendary mokuton.

The Inuzuka, and the Aburame, who are merely an offshoot of the original inuzuka druid clan feral traits, that now amounted to little less than enhanced senses and the ability to understand certain animals, once allowed them to shift their shape at will and transform or use abilities from any creature that allowed them to, allowing them to understand all animals and insects.

And the byakugan, was the oldest of the bloodlines, the one that Naruto gave to the very first human that stumbled upon him, was also the most damaged. The byakugan, once were called th "Nature eyes" a copy of his very own eyes, and allowed humans to see all kinds of energies and their connections, allowing them to learn to manipulate the elements and life with great precision. Now the byakugan could only see chakra, and it took a great deal of training to be able to even see the inner coils of the chakra system.

Hinata after hearing the boy talk, hid her face in shame and embarrassment for having been staring like that, making Sandaime look sadly at her.

"_Hiashi how could you do this to your own child? What kind of monster have you become?" He_ thought.

"Hinata, I guess that you want to know about your apprenticeship?" asked the Sandaime.

Hinata just nodded weakly, still adverting the gaze of the blonde or the Sandaime.

"Very well Hinata, this is a S-class mission" Said the Sandaime, smiling when he saw Hinata gasp and snap her eyes wide, turning pale as a sheet at the same time.

"b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-but…" Stammered Hinata, deadly afraid of being sent on a dangerous mission so soon.

"Don't worry Hinata, you will not be in danger, in fact, I don't think there Is any place safer in the world than here with Naruto" said the Sandaime, pointing at Naruto that was still wearing the small perma-smile of always, although a little bigger than usual.

Hinata was stunned, is this, this incredibly…Hinata could not find an appropriate word to describe the boy, but she knew that he was incredibly…something, her new sensei? For some reason she felt that for once something made her giddy enough to overcome her fear of anything.

"I-is h-he m-my n-n-new s-s-s-sensei?" Asked Hinata stuttering more than usual.

"Yes Hinata, I have noticed that you are not very good at shinobi training, you abilities at the academy left a lot to be desired…" said the Hokage, cursing himself as he saw tears begin to well in Hinata's eyes.

Naruto observed the exchange curiously. This girl behaved so different from the people he had meet…he smiled more feeling satisfied with that, that way he would learn about the humans.

"Now, now Hinata, don't cry. It was because of that that I choose you to begin a very special training with Naruto. You are not going to be a shinobi, Hinata, you are going to be a druid, the first druid of the village of the leaves, and hopefully, not the last." Said the Sandaime.

"A-a d-druid?" Asked Hinata confused and scared. She had to be a shinobi, the Hyuuga clan was a clan of shinobis, always was a clan of shinobis…or at least the was what she thought

"Yes Hinata, a druid. There are ways of using chakra different from ninjutsu, and although you are not very good at ninjutsu, there is no reason why you wouldn't excel as a druid" Said the Sandaime.

"B-but F-father" Said Hinata the fear on her eyes showing.

Sandaime sighed…really if Hinata had been more skilled, chances are that the Hyuuga clan would have ended up worse than the Uchiha's…and with good reason.

"Hinata, you are a gennin now, your loyalty is to the leaf, not to your clan and not to your father. I will tell him that you were sent on a training mission, since for the next six months you will live here with Naruto. When the chunnin exams come you will take part of them to test your progress…after that, it would be up to you to continue your training with Naruto or go back to your family…but after the chunnin exams you will have to take part of missions." Said the Sandaime

Hinata was still scared, but for some reason the opportunity of being away from her family for six months and learn new things seemed very attractive to her…and being with Naruto also attracted her. She wanted to know more of the boy with those wonderful eyes.

"I-i-i…I Will do it!" said Hinta in a rare outburst of corague.

"Very well Hinata." Spoke Naruto, as he motioned her to enter the cabin. "First I will tell you some history…" he started, as the Sandaime went to speak with Hiashi.

That Day, two persons, two beings, joined their fates in an adventure that would change the world…while dark forces that were in movement since the end of the nomadic wars began to mobilize.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: There you go. The second chapter. Took me a while since I had to map the history. Before you ask me. This is an AU. And a very Alternate one at that. Hinata is the deadlast because she never had Naruto there to inspire her…she said in the manga that Naruto was the one that gave her strnght to do better, so taking into account that there is no Naruto here she was weaker and even shyer than in cannon…although she will have a dark side that wouldsurface slowly. Not evil…just dark also the fic will be more Hinata centric that Naruto centric, so if you don't like it…well sorry. There will be many changes and many of the enmies of cannon will have different powers and origins…just wait until you see my new orochimaru, no longer a pathetic pedophile but a very creepy and powerful dude…and the leader of akatsuky that will just be pwnage.

And fear not. Naruto is powerful, but not nearly as much as in his original form, so there will be no "omg Naruto help us!" And he jumps and gets everything better with thje flick of a wrist scenes.


	4. Rebirth

**Chapter III**

**Rebirth**

Hinata watched wide eyed as Naruto walked into the small wooden cabin, and sat on a chair that suddenly formed from the very wood that made the house.

"_I__m going to learn to do that?" _She thought to herself, amazed. There were no handseals, no movement at all. The wood moved as an extension of the blonde's will.

"Hinata, please seat" Hinata hesitated for a second, as another chair grew directly in front of Naruto.

Hinata sat, and began to fidget nervously under naruto's entrancingly beautiful eyes…

"_I cannot think like that…he is my sensei" _She thought to herself blushing.

"Hinata, you seem tense, is there something wrong?" Asked Naruto, cooking his head in genuine confusion.

Hinata blushed even more in embarrassment "I-i-im f-f-fine"

"Very well" Naruto eyes began shining even more brightly than before, and he opened his hands, showing his empty palms to Hinata.

"Before you can understand what im going to teach you, you must learn about the nature of chakra" Said Naruto.

Hinata was about to retort, she was a hyuuga after all, and even a hyuuga failure like her knew all about the nature of chakra, but the words caught on her throat as energy began to swirl on Naruto's hands.

"As you shinobi know, chakra is a mixture of life force…" he said, raising one of his palms, which began to glow in an impossibly vibrant green, letting faint sparkles of green energy fly out and fill the room, making Hinata gasp as her body began to feel incredibly energized.

"…and spiritual energy" The other hand began to glow in a ethereal purple light, were faint images and traces of places that Hinata could not recognize swirled violently.

"now, this is about the extent of shinobi's knowledge of chakra, but there is much more to it than just that. When a shinobi uses chakra, they mix the two in equal proportion…" He said, bringing his hands together, making them set ablaze in a turbulent blue flame. "…using the patterns know as handseals to draw the life force from the inner coils of the body, and forcibly mix it with the spiritual energies of their own souls" Said Naruto as the blue flame began to wane, until it vanished completely.

"This has purpose, of course. When you use a technique, lets say, henge, the part that alters the real world, is the life force. Life force is the "interactive" part of chakra, it's the one that can move the elements, heal, or, in the case of a henge, it coates your body with the "mask" that becomes the transformation itself. But life force on it's own is useless, even dangerous, since it interacts so strongly with the physical world. It can cause terrible cancers and diseases when used uncontrolled. That is were the spiritual energy comes in. Spiritual energy is the "intentional" part of chakra. Unlike life force, spirit energies do not interact in any way with the physical world, instead, it interacts with other realms…but that is something that even I know little about. Spiritual energy is a mysterious force, and almost all of those when dedicated their lives to it's study died a long time ago" Hinata, who was entranced by the display of knowledge of her new sensei, almost fainted when naruto's eyes flickered a murderous red for a moment, while he remembered the foolish spirit masters and their unnatural youkai summons.

"Putting that aside, spiritual energy is the one that carries your intention. When you use a henge, it is the spiritual energy the one that "orders" the life force to form the transformation. Do you understand this far?" asked Naruto at Hinata, who had just managed to get her heartbeat in check from the previous scare.

"y-y-yes" Said Hinata, not trusting her voice to say anything else for the moment.

"Very well. Now, what im going to tell you next is something that only I, the hokage, and possibly my brothers know about, so listen carefully. When you use chakra via handseals, you use a equal amount of spiritual energy and life force. The human body carries life force via what most shinobis call the chakra coils, although their appropriate name would be life force coils…or something like that…" Said Naruto, while he scratched his head trying to find a proper name for the matter at hand.

Hinata had to remind herself that the boy in front of him was supposed to be her sensei for the umpteenth time on the day as he almost screamed "kawaii!" at the gesture

"_Even if he wasn't im a failure. No man would ever want to be with me, let alone one like him…"_

"The life force regenerates constantly, and all in all is very potent and plentiful energy for humans, so when you cast a jutsu that requires more life force than spiritual energy it doesn't really matter that you are wasting it in the mix, since the handseal use equal parts of both. Eat well, rest for a while, and you will recover the wasted life force quickly. But more often than not, you will use jutsu that require massive amounts of life force and ridiculously small amounts of spiritual energy, wasting tremendous amounts of spiritual energy, that doesn't replenish by normal means. By doing this, a shinobi basically is consuming his very soul to cast the jutsu, and when the shinobi has a child, for example, the potency of the spirit of the child is determined by the combined strength of the spirit of the father and mother. This means that the more people insist in using handseals, the weaker their descendents will be, until the human spiritual energies becomes so weak that they will be unable to exert any kind of control over their life force, becoming little more than intelligent animals."

Hinata was truly amazed and shocked by these revelations, but many questions were swirling on her mind.

"Ano…naruto-sensei…h-how come that w-we waste the spiritual e-energy when using h-handseals? Isn't t-that why we train chakra control?" se asked hesitantly, fearing being belittled and rebuked like she always did when asking something to her father, but something about Naruto's soft smile and entrancing eyes was utterly calming to her.

Naruto scrunched his face in concentration, trying to find appropriate words to answer Hinata's question, since he was fairly bad at talking like a human. In truth, he had spent several weeks shaping his explanation about chakra.

Hinata took naruto's sudden change of expression as the beginning of a scolding, and immediately bowed, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I-i-i im s-so-sorry" he said in a small voice, bringing naruto out of his reverie

"Why?" asked Naruto, genuinely confused. He had read that humans excused themselves when they commit an act that is frowned upon, but as he remembered his short interaction with Hinata he couldn't remember anything like that.

"I-i-i j-just wanted to know. I-i-im sorry" said Hinata, her voice barely more than a whisper and her eyes still staring directly at the floor.

"Is that a bad thing? As far as I know, wanting to expand one's knowledge is a very admired human trait" said Naruto, extracting the words directly from one of the many books on human behaviour he had read on his lonely cabin.

Hinata suddenly looked up, seeing Naruto staring at her in confusion instead of the scowl or grimace of disgust she was expecting, when she finally registered the words out that naruto said to her.

""_Wanting to expand one's knowledge is a very admired human trait" does that mean that he is not mad? He said it like he expected me to ask…like it was a good thing even for me to be asking things...a good thing? Maybe…maybe he is proud? No…im a failure…a failure is always a failure…is just a matter of time before I screw up…" _

Naruto stared bewildered at the play of emotions on Hinata's face. He tried to memorize them, but given that he didn't even know what caused them it was a pretty useless exercise, until Hinata's face finally settled in the usual downcast look he saw her use most of the time.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto, a little hesitantly. His eyes could see that nothing was wrong with her life force, so she was, at least, physically sane, barring the damage on her chakra coils, and he was sure that if her ailment was mental he would be unable to do anything to heal her, knowing full well that he was ignorant in that area.

"I-i-im fine." Said Hinata, her face turning slightly red for a moment, confusing Naruto even more.

"_He is concerned about me!" _she though to herself.

Finally Naruto's face returned to his usual expression of contentment, a small smile on his lips, and remembered about Hinata's question.

"Ok. To answer your question, when shinobis train chakra control, they are not learning to mix their energies, as much as to be able to unleash them without using the molding patters on the handseals. The more a shinobi trains chakra control, the more easily he can call upon his chakra, until when a shinobis is very advanced in chakra control, they can mold their chakra without making it run trough the handseals pattern, although the way the energies is mixed is already imbedded in their minds, in such a way that even when using techniques that require no handseals like jyuuken and water walking, they keep mixing the energies like they were using the handseals. In fact, the only reason a ninja can use more techniques when he is capable at chakra control is because they aren't really using the handseal any longer, and no chakra is being wasted passing troug the molding patter. Their chakra is being molded mentally, and the handseal is only used to unleash the chakra…I wish I could explain it better…but I can't find better words."

Hinata, despite her selfcounciussnes and shyness, was rather intelligent, and she was agape at Naruto. The knowledge of chakra that the blonde boy, her own age, was displaying, was so extensive that it could change radically the way shinobis are trained and how techniques are created.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto again, seeing Hinata expression of awe. He knew that expression well; the toad hermit and the old one use it all the time when he explains something to them.

"Y-yes.. i-i-im sorry" said Hinata bowing her head again.

"Very well…now, is getting late, and in order to train you as a druid, im need to heal your spirit and that diluted, damaged, and tainted thing they call byakugan." Naruto spat the word byakugan like an insult, his blue eyes suddenly taking a green hue and glowing intensely while the wooden chair in witch Hinata was sitting suddenly grew around her, holding her in place. Hinata tried to talk, but the sudden fear that assaulted her was so great that only small whimpers came from her mouth.

"Calm down Hinata, the straps are for your own good. I believe that this can be unpleasant, but im not sure." Hinata found no comfort in Naruto's words, partially because suddenly he was engulfed by a sea of green flames, so intense that only the outline of his figure and his eyes, whose glow was akin to two twin stars beyond the brightness of the fire, could be seen.

Hinata could only let out a last terrified shriek as the maelstrom of flames erupted from Naruto filling completely the cabin and rushing to her impotent form. For a few seconds the fear banished replaced by something that Hinata never felt before, the feeling of being powerful…no she felt like a goddess, like she could level countries with a flick of her wrist and render her clan to a rabble of bloodied smears on the ground.

Unbidden, the sensation of power made a cruel smile fill her face, as she thougt of what she could do with that kind of power, of how she would no longer would have to fight to make other proud but force them to bow before her might, replacing the expression of utmost fear she had previously, but the smile faltered when she felt a small sting on her eyes.

Then came the pain. Her vision swam as her eyes were reduced to a boiling mass of flesh by the brutal amount of life force that Naruto poured inside of her. Her entire body shock and her muscles strained to their limit, while her face twisted in a silent scream of pain. She couldn't feel anything but the soul searing pain, her skin cracking and blood pouring from her mouth, ear and eyes as the blood vessels inside of her were destroyed and regenerated. After what seemed like an eternity, her body began to spasm as the destroyed organs inside of rearranged and reformed into a new, more efficient way, her hearth almost doubling in size to allow her increased stamina, her lungs remodelled to increase their efficiency to the level of the humans of old, thousand of new blood vessels filling her body and new compact but powerful muscles replacing the old ones, battered by years of receiving chakra strikes and beatings. Old broken bones that en fixed badly were replaced by more resistant ones, while her life force coils were purged from the spiritual energy that had bleed inside of them after years of being trained as a shinobi to create chakra, returning them to their primitive state as mere pathways for the pure life force that kept Hinata's body alive. Finally, her eyes, witch had been utterly destroyed, were replaced by a swirling mass of pure life force, compacting until two pure, bright green spheres took their place, the pure form of the byakugan, the first gift the Ancient One, now Naruto, gave to mankind.

Naruto smiled wider as Hinata's body stopped spasming. He had managed to heal her completely; to the point that now her body was perfect, like the bodies of the first humans, the real humans, not the diseased murderers that took their place.

He commanded the wood that was holding her down to reform in a bed of shorts, and then he draped his cloak around her, while he himself took one of the books on the shelves and began reading calmly, but satisfied.


	5. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**REALLY ****REALLY**** IMPORTANT NOTICE**

READ CHAPTER ONE TITLED REBIRTH OF THE RED DAWN, IS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER THAT I HAD TO ADD AND IS VITAL TO THE FLOW OF THE STORY.

Weasel Debater: yes, the new chapter is posted after the prologue, read it if you havn't read it already.

Saetan: read above

Firecaster-Hikaru: thanks, this started as a somewhat sappy romance, but I decided to change to a epic length adventure history, and yes, lady hyuuga is the very first to have the nature eyes…as if hinata is her reencarntion…no she isn't she is just lady hyuuga's grand grand grand grand grand grand niece.

Han-ko: Thanks, ireally appreciate it.

Please review, both flames and constructinve criticism are accepted…just don't go overboard with the insults.

Void Walker


End file.
